Akatsuki FanFiction Read Summary!
by Arkie-Dragon
Summary: A new girl joins the Akatsuki, what will happen when she is paired with Itachi? This is my first story, thanks for reading if you did!
1. The New Girl

1 Akatsuki Fanfiction!

Night walked down the cool Ally pathway, She looked up at a massive cave that was in frount of her. She looked at it and sighed deeply, just the other day she was accepted into a orgainzation called akatsuki. She smiled at the sight and walked in to be greeted with a annoyed groan from someone," Great, looks like my new partners a girl..." The boy stated. "Well you know what Itachi-San The girl can kick ass is what I heard." Kisame Stated. Night looked at them with a venmous look and walked to her room. She was wearing a tubetop that was black and had a luminecent butterfly as a belt, ninja shorts that were black and had a sword holder on it,Black ninja shoes, her Hair was long and Black with a butterfly hair tie and a sword that was made out of a black rock and had a moon like shaft. She started to sharpen it when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Itachi standing there," What is it? " She asked. Itachi looked down at her and pushed her out of his way and sat on his bed. Night stood up saying nothing and went back over to her sword. Itachi glanced up and looked at her," So what the hell is your name?" He asked. Night didn't answer him, causeing Itachi to get very angry at her. He went over to her and held her by the thoat," I asked you what is your name, piece of shit!" He yelled at her. Night started to cry and tryed to get air but couldn't. Itachi mearly laughed at her," What is it!?" He yelled. Night had about had it," NINJA ART! Animalize!" She thought. She then turned into a ferret and hid under her bed. Itachi stared at her," What the hell is that?!" He yelled looking at it. Night morphed back," My animal form..." She stated. "My name is Night Taphl." She stated then going back to her sword. Itachi looked at her weird ly and sighed," Uchiha Itachi." He stated. "Piece of Animal Shit." Itachi added. "Oh so that's my new name tall dark and emo." She stated then laughing. Itachi shot her with a glare of anger. Night smiled and went outside though the window. Itachi grabbed her by the arm," Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked. Night looked at him annoyed," I was going to the waterfall to train but seeing that you won't let me..." She stated then punching him and running. Itachi fell back and looked at the window," Curse that piece of shit..." He thought.

"He thinks he can just push me around like that..." Night thought hitting things with her sword and cutting them in two. She heard something in the distance. "Danna, I'm hungry!" Deidara moaned. Sasori looked at Deidara with a Death Glare," We're almost there Deidara and would you shut the Fuck up!" He yelled. Deidara looked down," Fine..." He stated then noticing the girl," Hey, who are you?" He asked. Night looked at him and then at the other, wait where was Sasori?! Sasori appeared behind her and asked," So why are you here?" He asked in her ear. Night shivered," I-I joined the organization...Sasori." She stated then bowing. "Deidara, This is Night, I was on a team with her back in the Sand village." He stated. Night nodded," Wow...To be on a squad with danna!" Thought Deidara.. Sasori smiled," Who's your partner?" He asked. "I-Itachi...Or in my case emo." She stated. Deidara laughed," Nice name." He stated. Sasori nodded," Well you want to come back with us, or I can ask Itachi to get you..." He stated. "Let Itachi get me..." She stated. Deidara and Sasori nodded and walked back to the base.

Itachi nodded and went outside to find her," God, Why do I have to always do this..." He thought looking though the forest. He came to a waterfall and saw Night training, He was about to call out to her when he noticed a steady flow of tears coming down her face and blood to that. Night started to make ice with her chakra and use her sword to cut it as target practice, she then heard a twig snap. "Come out!" She yelled seeing Itachi come out. "Come on, We need to get back." He stated. Night sighed and nodded," Fine...How long were you here?" She asked. Itachi looked at her annoyed," I didn't see anything." He stated. Night looked down and sighed in relif. Itachi sighed," We're almost there." He stated. Then walking into the hideout. Night sighed," Why do I get these feelings around him..." She thought then walking in.

The next morning Night was the first to wake up and make breakfast with Konan. "Thanks for helping!" Stated Konan. Night smiled," No problem, I always did like to cook." She stated. Konan smiled and hugged her friend. Night smiled and went to everyone's rooms. She knocked on a door that read," Kakuzu's and Hidan's room!" She blinked a few times and sighed. "Come fuck'in in." Stated a voice. Night walked in," Breakfast..." She stated. Hidan looked at her," your new here, I'm Hidan." He stated. Kakuzu sighed and put down his checkbook. She smiled and walked down to the next room to hear tons of crashes and moans. "Come in..." A voice stated. Sasori was on top of Deidara," Deidara say it, My art is better than yours!" Yelled Sasori. Deidara shook his head," Never!" He yelled. Night went over to them and took them off eachother and sighed," Both of you stop it." She stated. Sasori sighed and Deidara did the same and walked out to Breakfast. Night then went to her own room and shook Itachi," Come on Itachi..." She stated. Itachi groaned," I want 10 more minutes mommy..." He stated then hugging Night. Night looked at him and blushed," Oh my god...He's hugging me!" She thought. Itachi started to wake up seeing he was hugging her he then let go and looked the other way,"Um...Sorry." He stated. Night walked out and sighed. "Itachi, Night!" Leader yelled. "What?" They both asked. "You have a mission." He stated. "You have to get this scroll." He added. Night sighed and got all of her things together and Itachi did the same and they both left for their mission.


	2. Live or Die

1Itachi and Night were well on there way before running into Anbu. Night mearly laughed," This is going to be easy..." She thought. She pulled her sword out and started to focus Chakra into it. Itachi activated his sharingan and got 2 of them trapped in his world and killed both of them," I'll leave you to this one..." Itachi stated. Night gave him a glare and started to attack," Ninja art, Moon Beam sword barrage!" She thought them slicing then man into two.She then walked into the direction of the village. Itachi looked at her and started to walk. They ended up stopping by a river and resting for a few minutes. Night sat back and looked at her wounds se had gotten," Nothing major, Just a cut and that's all..." She thought. Itachi looked at the girl and sighed," I thankfully packed some Dango..." He thought licking it. Night picked up her bag and started to go though it and finally found her carrots. Night started to eat them as she usually did, like a rabbit. Itachi looked at her eating one of them," Why the Hell are you eating that like a rabbit would, Piece of Shit?" He asked. Night ignored his comment and kept eating at it. Itachi sighed and looked at the river that was raging like a bull that was angry. "Hey, Itachi...Your name means weasle, what if you ate one? Would you be considered a canible?" She asked. Itachi looked at her," Why the hell are you asking me that? And No, I would not, piece of shit..." He stated. "Canible..." She stated. Itachi looked at her annoyed," For the last freaking time, I'm not a canible!"He yelled. Night loved to annoy him so much...

Night and Itachi had gotten the scroll and were heading back to the lair. Suddenly they were ambushed by ANBU. Night looked at them and sighed," Not them again..." She thought. She got out her sword and started to slice at them. Night suddenly felt something cold on her back, She turned around to see a blade that had hit her in te back," N-No...It has poison in it..." She stated then quickly pulling it out. Itachi had killed almost everyone but Night.He turned to look at Night," Come on, Piece of Shit..." He stated then started walking to hear a thud hit the ground, Night had fallen over with the pain, this wasn't the first time that she had felt this pain. She was hit right on the scar she had gotten when she was young...In her dreaded past...

_FlashBack..._

_Night looked up at the killer of her clan," Why...Why Mizoko...Why did you do this!" She yelled tears and blood streaming from her face._

"_Why? I did this...Because I wanted to see how powerful I was...You are next..." He stated looking at her with a evil look._

"_N-no!" Night thought while trying to run but got hit in the back with a black sword with a moon colored shaft. She screamed in pain and fell over._

_Mizoko laughed and walked away he smiled in joy of his power and walked out of the village, leaving_ _Night to die..._

_End of Flashback..._

Night woke up in Itachi's arms," I-Itachi?" She asked. "Take it easy, We have to stay here a little longer...your injuries are too bad to let you move or for me to even carry you." He stated. Night frowned," I'm sorry for being such a baka..." She stated. Itachi sighed," Don't worry Night..." He thought. Itachi looked around," We need to find a place to stay for the night..." He stated looking around and finding a cave near them. Itachi looked at Night," We have to move..." He stated then starting to walk with her in his arms. Night closed her eyes in the pain," AH!" She screamed in pain in started to cry. Itachi glared at her annoye," Will you shut the hell up, If the ANBU find us we are done for!" He stated quietly. Night nodded and tried to calm down. Morning came...


	3. You think it's funny?

1(Okays, I would like to give thanks for all the people who review my stories! Especially Naruto's biggest fan, BlackMagpie, and Tobi is a good boy! Sorry for the major OOCness...)

Night took a deep breath," God damn me for getting hit..." She thought. Itachi was wide awake already," Are you okay?" He asked.

Night nodded at him," I'm going to be fine, I think...I didn't get hit in any vital points that can't be heal so I will be fine." She stated then gasping for breath..

Itachi looked at her," Take it easy, you aren't fully healed yet." He stated handing her something that was almost the color of mud," Use this, it should help numb the wound." He stated.

Night nodded and put it on where the sword had hit," Itachi, I thought you hated me...You nearly killed me the first time you met me..." She stated.

Itachi sighed and didn't answer that question," Some things are to be left unanswered..." Itachi thought.

Night knew he wouldn't answer," I better started to shake off this pain..." She thought.

Night started to stand and winced at the pain," Don't stand up!" Itachi stated.

"Itachi, I have to be stronger...You will never understand why I'm doing this..." She stated.

Itachi looked at her," Something has changed about her...She's different." Itachi thought looking at her.

Night leaned against the wall and started to walk, She felt something tear and she fell," AW FUCK!" She yelled as blood spurted everywhere.

Itachi looked at her and said a simple phase,"Told you so..." He stated.

"Would you get your freaking ninja ass over here?!" She yelled then hitting her head on the ground.

Itachi meantally laughed at her pain," Fine, Fine...I'm getting my 'freaking ninja ass over there...'" He stated.

Itachi walked over to her and started to try and seal the currently bleeding wound," There...you should be good." He stated.

Night looked at him and sighed," I have a small question, WHY DID YOU NOT HEAL ME SOONER!" She yelled.

Itachi sighed," I wanted to see how long you could go on your own, and I didn't feel like it." He stated.

Night punched him across the face, hard," You think it's funny to see me suffer, get ready to suffer Itachi..." She stated then punching him, not letting any air for dodging.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and trapped her in the Mangecko realm," You think that will solve anything, you are trapped in here for 72 hours..." He stated then she got stabbed with a sword.

Night screamed and started to cry in agony," ITACHI!!!!" She yelled in pain and suffering.

Itachi smirked," Don't mess with me..." He stated.

Night started to glow a deep red," You think it's funny...I'll SHOW YOU!" She yelled as she broke the Sharingan.

Itachi looked at her," WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He yelled.

Night mearly laughed," My true stated..." She stated.

XD I made a cliffhanger...Next time there's going to be a flashback! Thanks again everyone for telling me what I should do to improve my writing! What will happen after Itachi pisses Night off? I'll have the next Chapter out in a few days, let me rest! I have tons of ideas for other chapters!

Itachi: hits Arkie on head with book

Me: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!

Itachi: No reason...

Me: I can make you look like a total dumbass out there you know...

Itachi: Nevermind...

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Itachi&Me: stares

Tobi: Tobi says to review and be a good boy or girl, thank you for reading!


	4. Feelings

1(Okay, I have to thank everyone who is supporting me! Thank you everyone!)

Night's wounds started to heal at a fast pace," You still think it's funny!?" She yelled.

Itachi's eyes widened as he looked at her with the Sharingan activated," That amount of chakra..." He thought.

Night's hand turned into almost a chakra scalpel then it happened," No...I have to fight it!" She yelled.

Itachi looked at her," What?" He wondered.

Night fell to the ground," I can't let it happen again..." She thought.

Itachi was still looking at her with a WTH look on his face..

"Would you stop looking at me like I'm a monster." Night stated trying to hold back her tears.

Itachi looked at her again," Are you feeling any better, piece of shit?" He stated.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Night yelled then walking out of the cave.

Itachi looked at her," She's mad..." He stated.

"Why the hell do I always try to think I can impress him...He only hates me...Why do I care..." She thought, then finally arriving at the base.

"NIGHT!" Tobi yelled happily then hugging her.

Night smiled, at least she had Tobi to cheer her up," Hey Tobi." She stated.

"Tobi was a good boy while you were gone!" Tobi stated letting go.

"Okay, do you know where Sasori is?" She asked.

Tobi nodded and led her the way to his room," Come in." He stated.

Night walked in and sighed," What's the matter, you usually are happy?" Sasori stated.

Night looked down," My heart hurts...My heart feelslike it's tearing in two..." She stated.

Sasori looked at her weirdly," I don't know what that is...Better ask Konan..." He stated pointing to her room.

Itachi sighed," I'm leaving here and walking back..." He stated then leaving the cave.

Itachi started to walk back to the base," God, my partner can be weird sometimes..." He thought.

Itachi shook his head," What is this damned feeling I get around her..." He stated then walking into the base.

He then went to his room wondering about what the feeling was.

Konan smiled happily," Night, you are in love." She stated.

Night looked at her," Seriously? I am." She stated.

Konan nodded," Yes, I'm positive." She said.

Night walked out a little dazed and walked into her room," So you're already back, Weasel." She smirked and went to bed.

Itachi looked at her while she was asleep," She looks so peaceful when she's asleep..." He thought then falling asleep.


	5. Just a Dream

1In the morning...

Night was the first up again, Konan was not even up yet," I need to get stronger..." She thought then walking outside.

Night went to the waterfall and started to practice her abilities," Crescent moon dance!" She thought as ice shards danced around her.

Itachi woke up hearing something pound on the door," Itachi, Night is gone." Deidara stated.

Itachi looked over at Night's bed and she was gone, Her sword was missing also," I think I know where she is..." He stated then going outside to the waterfall.

Night looked up from her attack she had just used," That's enough." She turned around to see Itachi looking at her straight in the eye.

She started to shiver," Why were you watching me?" She asked.

He looked her in the eye again," Tsukiomi." He thought.

Night went into the Tsukiomi realm and noticed it was different, a field of flowers was around her, there was a stream and a small woods around her," W-Where am I?" She wondered.

Itachi was sitting on a rock," I sent you here..." He stated.

Night started to panic," Let me out!" She yelled.

Itachi just smirked," I don't think I will..." He stated then walking over to her and kissing her cheek.

Night woke up from her dream," God...You've been yelling my name for a hour!" Yelled Itachi thowing a pillow at her head.

Night looked at him and then blushed remembering what had happened in her dream," It-It was all a, Dream?" She wondered.

"Man, It seemed so real." She stated.

Itachi looked at her and sighed deeply," What happened in it by the way?" He wondered.

"You really don't want to know." She stated then walking out of the room to help Konan with breakfast.

**1 hour later...**

Night sat down at the table with everyone," Well, eat before it gets cold." She stated.

Everyone started to eat," So, why were you yelling 'Itachi' for a hour?" Deidara asked.

Night looked at him," I don't really want to say...Bad dream..." She stated then walking out of the room.

Konan looked at her then Itachi," Itachi, I need to talk to you after breakfast." She stated.

Itachi sighed and nodded," I wonder what she wants to say?" He thought.

Night sighed deeply and hit her head against the wall," I don't give a crap..." She thought.

Sasori walked into the room," Night, are you okay?" He asked.

Night hugged her old team member," My heart hurts..." She stated.

Sasori looked at her and sighed," Don't worry, We're friends, no more than that." He stated.

Night nodded and let go of him," I don't know what to do Sasori..." She stated.

Sasori sighed," Will this make it better?" He asked.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy,_

_One look get a rhythm in my have,_

_Still a matter understand where you hang around,_

_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,_

_Tell yourself it's never going to happen again,_

_You cry the lord has many ways to love you!_

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around,_

_Do you feel better now,_

_She falls to the ground..._

_Well, I tell you my friend,_

_One day this worlds start a duet,_

_As your rides pummel down,_

_A new life she has found!_

Night was asleep on her bed right now.

Sasori smiled," That always did make her fall asleep back in the village..." He stated quietly as he walked out the door.

Everyone had heard him," SASORI-DANNA THAT WAS AWESOME, UN!" Deidara stated.

Sasori smiled," Yeah, I always have been good at that one song." He stated.

(I don't own the song,"Face Down.",Naruto, Naruto characters, or The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.)

Sasori and Deidara: Thanks for reading this!

Sasori: Reviews are eternal so review for the sake of the story!

Deidara: Reading this is a bang so please read!

Me: And Both of you are going to be in the next story I'm writting!

Deidara and Sasori: NUUUU!

Me: Thanks for Reading!

Deidara and Sasori: WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: I have the computer...

Sasori: Damn it...

(I think this chappy was really long...2 pages on WordPerfect...)


	6. TrainingLove

1(Okay! I'm really sorry about not updating in awhile but I'm back. I kinda had writer's block so...Well here it goes!)

The Next morning...

Night woke up and started outside, She had pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"I don't know what it is...I don't know why...So many questions to be answered..." She thought.

She heard a twig snap," Okay whoever it is, go die in a hole, I don't want to fight!" She yelled.

Itachi walked out of the forest," Yeah, Yeah...I hear you." He stated.

Night looked up and shuddered," Um...Sorry Itachi-Sama!" She stated.

Itachi sighed," don't worry...Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to train with me today?" He asked.

Night smiled and nodded," I need to get stronger, thank you." She stated.

Itachi nodded and went back to the base to be held back by a hand, Night's to be exact.

Night smiled and hugged him.

Itachi looked at her and for once in awhile actually smiled.

Night let go and went back to the base, with Itachi short to follow.

Night walked out of the small base around 3 in the afternoon," Come on!" She yelled to Itachi.

Itachi walked outside and looked at her," I'm coming..." He stated then putting on a cover over his shoe(The little white sock things...).

Night smiled and walked, Itachi soon joined her, She felt something grab her hand," What is it?" She asked.

Itachi smirked and held her hand, causing Night to blush.

They both finally arrived at the training grounds.

Night smiled," I won't go easy on you." She stated.

Itachi nodded and walked over to his place...

LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Night summoned her giant wolf name Sulphur," Hello." He stated then letting Night on her back.

Itachi started for a attack," Katon! Grand Fireball Jutzu!" He yelled then releasing and giant fireball at them.

Night smirked," Seaside, Northern Seawater Mist!" She yelled.

A giant mist surrounded everything and the Fireball disappeared.

Itachi felt something hit him in the back and he fell over," Suiton! Shark's Barrage!" She yelled as Sharks Attacked Itachi eating his Chakra.

The battle was over...Or so Night thought.

"Mangecko Sharingan..." He stated.

Night then was trapped in his world," No!" She thought.

Itachi in his world smirked," Heh...Seems that you have lost..." He stated.

Night had other plans though," No...NO! I won't let this happen!" She yelled then glowing a black and crimson, her eyes turned red, her hair started to turn loose from the bun she had, Her body turned half Dragon and the other part Wolf.

Itachi released her fast,"Night, don't go demon!" He yelled.

Night started to stop glowing and started to wake up," Don't do that..." She stated then getting up.

Itachi lifted her and carried her Bridal Style back to the base," Don't get hurt..." He stated.

Night nodded and held onto his neck," I won't Itachi-sama." She stated.

Itachi finally arrived at the base with her and he got some strange looks while walking to their room.

Itachi set Night on her bed, She was asleep by that time.

He smiled and (OMG FINALLY!) Kissed her on the cheek.

Konan had been watching, She smiled happily," Congrats Itachi..." She thought then walking out and over to the sofa where Pein sat.

The Next morning...

-----------x---------------

Me: Okay, this is almost the last chapter, I'm sorry!

Itachi: WHY?!

Me: Because I did bad on grades and other crap like that...

Sasori: Well the next chapter is going to be released about next Saturday, Anyone wants us to make another story that's into the future then comment that you want to.

Deidara: Thanks for reading!

Zetsu: Can I eat them?

Me: NO! Thankies for reading everyone! .

Arkie .


End file.
